ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
For a Heart
Story Kairi was pacing back and forth inside a large cell, able to see out of the bars. Kairi: Ugh! I can’t take this anymore! If only my powers worked in this room. Axel: It was made specifically to prevent those powers from working. Kairi turns, seeing no one. A Corridor of Darkness opens inside the cell, another one outside the cell. Kairi, suspicious, goes through it. She appears outside the cell, Axel smirking at her. Kairi: (Angry) You! Axel: Well, well. Looks like Princesses of Heart can hold grudges. And be angry. Kairi: You tried to kill me! Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! (Pluto runs up to Kairi, knocking her over and licking her face.) Kairi: (Laughing) Hey there boy! Stop! (Axel smiles, looking pleased. Kairi looks up at him, his smile turning into a smirk. Kairi becomes serious again.) Why are you here anyway? Freeing me, I mean. Axel: John spared my life at Castle Oblivion. I’m simply returning the favor. Kairi: I don’t get you. Axel: I don’t expect you to. Now, let’s get you to John so I can get out of here. Saïx: Oh, you aren’t going anywhere. (A Corridor of Darkness opens, Saïx coming out.) Hello, old friend. Axel: Hey there, old buddy, old pal. Let’s settle this like friends. Saïx: Very well. You hand her over, and you die afterwards. Siding with the enemy. Our coup is lost, because of you. Axel: Okay. I see that talking won't do anything. Axel turns into Heatblast, and creates a wall of fire, preventing Saïx from coming forward. Heatblast: Kairi, take Pluto and find John. I’ll hold him off. Tell John that my debt is paid. Kairi: But, Pluto: Ruff! Ruff! (Kairi turns, seeing Pluto standing at the top of the path.) Kairi: Fast dog. Alright. But this doesn’t change anything. Heatblast: I’m still a scumbag. Got it memorized? (Kairi scoffs, as she chases after Pluto.) Davy Jones charges through the fire, punching Heatblast, sending him flying. Heatblast catches himself with propulsion flames, as he flies back at Davy Jones. Davy Jones jumps, catching him, and piledriving him into the ground. Davy Jones jumps back, as Heatblast groans, standing up. Davy Jones: You know that I’m stronger than you. Why fight for to defend her? Heatblast: Because, (Chuckles) Maybe John was right. Heatblast places his hands on the ground, superheating it. The ground turns into tar, as Davy Jones is trapped in it. He tries to escape, as Heatblast throws fireballs at him, exploding on contact. Davy Jones tries to break free, but is unable to. Heatblast: Had enough? Davy Jones shifts to Gymosis, as he absorbs the material of the floor. He causes the ground material to morph, freeing himself. He morphs his hand into a mace, charging in. Heatblast dodges and punches back, Gymosis catching it, draining his energy. Gymosis slams Heatblast into the ground, pounding on him. A radiation blast hits Gymosis, sending him flying, hitting the ceiling, then crashing down. NRG stands up. NRG: I’m getting tired of you. NRG channels heat into the ground, creating a lava geyser, which hits Gymosis. NRG watches, as Gymosis comes out, his cement armor broken. He grabs NRG, absorbing the armor. He then pulls the armor off NRG, grabbing NRG’s throat. Gymosis’ hand sparks, as NRG screams, energy being drained. Gymosis: All traitors will be eliminated. Vexen planned to take over the Organization, dead. (He squeezes NRG’s throat, his body getting smaller.) Marluxia planned to usurp the throne, dead. (NRG releases a moan of pain, as he reverts. Axel is barely conscious.) You plotted against us, and now, you must die. Gymosis releases a radiation blast, hitting Axel hard. He crashes against the wall, leaning against it as he fades away into darkness. Axel smiles, as Gymosis blasts his body again with radiation, destroying him. End Scene Kairi and Pluto are running across a skywalk around the castle, when John and King Mickey run into her. Mickey: Kairi! Kairi: Your Majesty! You’re alright! Mickey: Yep! Axel kept his bargain, and let me out in Hollow Bastion. (Looks concerned) Where is he? Kairi: He stopped to fight Saïx. Told me to tell you that his debt is paid. John: Debt? Kairi: For sparing him at Castle Oblivion. John: He faked his death there, after he saved yours. Kairi: He tried to kill me! He sent me into that dream world! John: Which prevented the Organization from taking control of you. He recruited me to break in, so he wouldn’t be suspected. He was in hiding, and came out specifically to save you. Kairi: What? He, he. Mickey: He gained a heart, because of his relationship with you. John: If Axel isn’t back yet, then he most likely is dead now. (Kairi gasps, looking astonished.) Kairi: No. John: Remember, Axel is on our side. And we need to stop the Organization. Kairi: (Tears flowing) Alright. John: Oh, yeah. Here. (He tosses the Star Shard to Kairi.) I believe this is yours. Kairi: (Upset) Yeah. Thanks. End Scene John, Kairi, King Mickey and Pluto arrive in Ruin and Creation’s Passage, a large room with several energy paths connecting platforms climbing up the castle. The light of Kingdom Hearts shines above them. They travel up the path, Kairi silent. Mickey: You okay, Kairi? Kairi: Huh? Y-yeah. I guess. John: One of the hardest parts of being a hero. Knowing that those who care about you will risk their lives for you. Kairi: But, he didn’t act like he was. John: It was the only way he knew how to show it. By hiding it. Saïx: Quite accurate. Although, (The heroes look up, seeing Saïx come out of a Corridor of Darkness on the platform above.) He didn’t have emotions. He only acted like he did. Kairi: You! Saïx: Now, the Organization is gone. But I can still kill you two, so I may regain my own heart. John: Good luck with that. I’ll take you down any day. Kairi: John, wait. (John turns to Kairi.) Leave him to me. John: You sure? Kairi: Yes. I need to do this, for Axel. (John sighs.) John: Alright. If it looks bad though, I’m charging in. Kairi nods, as she walks up the path, alone. Mickey: John, you can’t really let her fight him alone! John: We all have a foe that we just have to defeat ourselves. One of my friends was possessed once, and I trusted no one else to save her. Kairi makes it to the platform Saïx was on, staring him down. He snaps his fingers, the energy paths connected to the platform disappearing. Saïx: Ah, you resort to the most basic emotion. Revenge. Kairi: Not revenge. Forgiveness. Saïx: Such a weak emotion can't beat me. Saïx turns into Rath, as he charges at Kairi. He punches her head, splattering it into sludge. Sludge Blob’s body reforms, as she fires a stream of sludge, blinding Rath. Sludge Blog takes a humanoid sludge form, and charges in, forming a mallet hand. Rath catches the attack, kicking Sludge Blob in the face as she flips backwards. Rath: Let me tell you something. You can’t beat me with that form. I am too strong for that! Rath slams his arm into the platform, it shuddering, it disappearing around Sludge Blob. The panel around the edges reactivate, the platform remaining solid. Sludge Blob barely keeps to her feet, avoiding falling. Sludge Blob: What was that? Rath appears in front of her, pounding into her with his fists. He grabs Sludge Blob and throws her overhead, throwing her off the platform. She stretches up, grabbing onto the edge of the platform. She starts to pull up, when Rath uses his claw to slice through her arm, her falling again. She stretches her other arm further down, grabbing ahold and swinging up into the air, above the platform height. Rath jumps, slamming his arms into Sludge Blob, sending her over the edge again. Sludge Blob shifts to Stinkfly, as she flies back up, firing slime at Rath. Rath runs across the platform, avoiding the slime, and Stinkfly flies above him, cornering him and burying Rath in slime. Stinkfly: (Panting) Whew. Finally, a moment to rest. A radiation explosion occurs, Stinkfly launched backwards in the air. Gymosis stands tall, his body steaming radiation. John: Get away! Stinkfly is weak to radiation! Gymosis: I retained Axel’s power. What an interesting form. Perfect for myself. Gymosis releases explosive radiation beams, holding nothing back. Stinkfly flutters around in a panic, barely dodging the attacks. She shifts to Light Cream, hopping through the air, her released shockwaves diverting the radiation beams. Gymosis: You can’t run forever! (He raises his arm to fire a radiation beam, when nothing happens.) Light Cream: Don’t have to. You can’t use that power forever! (Light Cream summons Oathkeeper, hopping in at Gymosis. Gymosis catches her Keyblade swipe, absorbing her energy.) Uragh! (Light Cream falls to the ground, reverting.) Gymosis: You don’t learn, do you? I can absorb your magic through the Keyblade. (Kairi breaks away, Oathkeeper disappearing.) Too late. I already have enough energy to cremate you. Gymosis fires a magic blast, Kairi hit and sliding over the edge, holding on to the panel edging of the platform. Gymosis comes over, pointing his hand down at her. He fires a magic blast, as Kairi lets go, glowing and disappearing as she does. Gymosis: Where are you? (A bioelectric blast hits Gymosis in the face, him twitching and instinctively firing into the air. He looks around, uneasy.) Nanomech: What’s wrong? Can’t fight what you can’t see? Nanomech buzzes around, firing bioelectric blasts. Gymosis fires magic blasts in an attempt to hit her, missing every time. He tries to fire again, but nothing happens. A bioelectric blast is fired, Gymosis trying to absorb it. He misses, as it hits his face instead. Gymosis: (Furious) Agh! Enough! Gymosis grabs the panel rimming of the platform, absorbing energy from it, the platform flickering on and off. Gymosis stands up, releasing a burst of electricity. Nanomech shifts to Buzzshock, absorbing the electricity. Gymosis lunges to grab her, but she turns into pure electricity, shooting up into the sky. Gymosis: (Deranged) Can’t stay up there forever! Buzzshock: He’s right. I can’t hold this forever. There has to be a way to, (She looks at the platform, and the panel system on the edge.) If that were to fail. Buzzshock turns into electricity, flying down and entering the panel. It electrocutes and malfunctions, exploding. Gymosis tries to absorb the electricity, but the platform fades away, Gymosis hanging on to the floating rim. Gymosis smirks, as he lets go, reverting. Saïx snaps his fingers, a Corridor of Darkness opening. He then gasps, as he’s hit by Buzzshock’s lightning arm, his body fading away into darkness. Saïx: Impossible. She saw. (Her body completely fades away, as the Corridor of Darkness closes.) Buzzshock flies up, landing on a platform and reverting. John and King Mickey fly up using air, landing next to her. Mickey: How did you? Kairi: I realized that every time one of them opened a dark portal, they were in human form. I figured they could only do it in that form. And he didn’t have any flying aliens. John: Well done. That was an impressive battle. Kairi: Thanks. (She’s panting heavily) How do you do this one fight after another? John: Usually the foes aren’t strong enough to go all out. And sometimes, I have a watch that transforms me. Kairi: Watch? John: Doesn’t matter. This victory is yours. (John and King Mickey keep walking, Kairi looking down the hole of the room.) Kairi: I’m sorry, Axel. Characters *Kairi (main character) *John Spacewalker *King Mickey *Pluto *Axel (death) Villains *Saïx (death) Aliens By Kairi *Sludge Blob *Stinkfly *Light Cream *Nanomech *Buzzshock By Axel *Heatblast *NRG (normal and true form) By Saïx *Davy Jones *Gymosis (x2) *Rath Trivia *This is the first time 2 Organization members die in the same episode. *This is the third time an Organization member had a part in the killing of another member. The first was when Xaldin killed Xion, and the second is when Axel assisted in killing Phantom X. *Kairi learns of Axel's feelings towards her. *Saïx is the only Organization member John never fought in combat. The only other time he encountered him, Saïx had summoned Heartless to fight. *As of this episode, Xemnas is the only Organization member left. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga